


Strip Duel

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Nistro is dating Mr. Kay Yuma's teacher at Heartland middle school.





	Strip Duel

Mr. Kay is a math and sometimes gym teacher at Heartland City's middle school where he teaches Yuma Tsukumo and his friends. He's a tall, lithe man who's 29 almost 30 years old. He has maroon-brown hair and green eyes and wear black framed glasses. 

In class he wears a pink long sleeved dress shirt, a vest which the front side is gray and the back side is black, brown pants and black dress shoes and light pink toe black dress socks. During gym class, Mr. Kay wears a gray shirt with purple lining on the collar, arms and bottom of his shirt, blue with purple lining shorts, white socks and gray-white sneakers. Mr. Kay wears a light pink shirt and light purple pajama pants and dark blue slippers. 

He has a younger boyfriend named Nistro who's a professional Duel Champion at Spartan. His boyfriend Nistro is 19 almost 20 years old. His boyfriend has flame shaped dark red hair with a lighter red fringe and has purple eyes. His boyfriend is tanned skin tone whereas he has a light skin tone. 

His boyfriend, Nistro wears a grey and black colored coat with orange ruffles, two belts, black leather pants with white and brown cowboy boots. While dueling as The Star Voyager at Spartan City, Nistro wears a form-fitting blue and red costume, resembling that of a wrestler. He also dons a star-shaped mask whilst wearing this costume. His boyfriend's nightwear consists of a sleeveless, black vest, brown belt and black sweatpants with a grey line down each side. 

He and Nistro have been together for two years despite the distance between them, him being a full time teacher and his boyfriend being a full time duelist. He and Nistro are 10 years apart in age from each other. He and Nistro reconnected after their city's Duel Carnival and how they spoke about their previous duels with the goofy hyperactive Yuma. He boldly kissed Nistro then asked him out on a date which Nistro agreed and returned the kiss with a grin on the young man's face. Nistro was his student for 3 years before he began working for Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland whom he didn't trust or respect. He and Nistro have been dating for nearly a year. 

*

Nistro has been dueling at Spartan City for the past two months with Dextra as his manager and he misses his older boyfriend, Alexandre Kay whom was his teacher and who he saw also a foster father three years ago. He's been dueling as The Star Voyager making his fans happy. Nistro can be high spirited, hates when a duelist cheats and can sometimes duel in a child like nature. He can be grumpy with Kay sometimes when he goes home every two months, but he gets straightened out as he would get a spanking from his man which always turns him on and he'll scream out Daddy when he shoots a load of cum into his underwear which he does call Kay now and then. 

He and Kay would often call and Skype each other whenever he stays at Spartan City where he was born and stayed at the orphanage. When he started attending school at Heartland and the day he met Mr. Kay, Nistro's smile brightened him up and took an interest liking to his teacher. Mr. Kay returned the interest as he used to stay afternoon to study on mathematics as he was severely behind on the subject. 

Nistro used to stare at Mr. Kay's butt when he'd bend over in front of his desk to pick up fallen paper sheets or textbooks. And looks deeply at Mr. Kay's socked feet when he'll have his feet up on his desk wriggling his sock clad feet everyday after school getting a bit distracted. He'd have a boner straining against the fabric of his underwear and his pants as Nistro fantasized about Mr. Kay stripping down in front of him till he's only wearing his maroon desk socks. Mr. Kay would pick him up from his desk and Mr. Kay would start kissing him and put him on his desk chair. Mr. Kay would lay across his desk in front of him asking him to suck his cock. Nistro will happily suck on Mr. Kay's cock and eats up all of the cum that shoots out of his beloved teacher's raging erect cock. Nistro would fantasize about having sex with Mr. Kay while at home but first wanted to share his first kiss with him. He kissed Mr. Kay during one of their after school sessions. Mr. Kay was at first taken aback by the kiss, and he told him that he did enjoy their fiery kiss and they can secretly date during the summer. He and Mr. Kay began their first relationship that summer after school ended. 

He and Mr. Kay got back together nearly a year ago after the World Duel Carnival. Nistro packs up his bags as he rides on his motorcycle going back home to see his beloved older boyfriend, Mr. Kay who he deeply loves and would one day marry him as they've spoken about getting married 5 years from now. Nistro sends a quick text to his boyfriend telling him he'll be home at 6pm and will be graciously happy to eating dinner in bed together. One time a few months ago, Nistro came home to see his boyfriend/future husband, Mr. Kay still wearing his duel superhero outfit. He arrived home to find his boyfriend in their bedroom wearing only a brown tie and rubbing his hard cock in his pink briefs. Mr. Kay smiled up at him and beckoned for him to come join him. Still wearing his superhero Dueling outfit, Nistro fucks his boyfriend, Alexandre that evening till the night. It was okay since Nistro has four other pairs of his superhero dueling outfit in their closet. 

He arrives outside his boyfriend's apartment and runs up the flight of stairs, carrying his duffel bag on his shoulder, opens the door with his key and runs toward his handsome man. He and Mr. Kay embrace in a loving hug as they kiss each other. Mr. Kay asks him to remove his shoes and he does after getting a pointed intense look from his boyfriend. He toes off his tall cowboy boots revealing orange clad socked feet. He and Mr. Kay have dinner together at the dinner table. Afterwards, Nistro and Alexandre Kay have a duel, but not an ordinary duel a strip duel. So whenever one loses life points they'd have to strip off a piece of clothing. He and Alexandre usually have these sorts of duels every other month. So their strip duel begins.

*

Alexandre Kay commonly referred to as Kay and his younger boyfriend, Nistro have started their strip duel with him winning and Nistro losing. Nistro has removed his socked and his belt. He loses his socks and also loosens his tie letting it fall between his bare feet. Nistro loses more life points and he takes off his fur lined coat and pouts like a child. Kay grins broadly and can't wait to see his boyfriend completely naked and only wearing his duel disk around his left wrist and his cards in his right hand as his erect cock is itching to be stroked by him and let loose a steam of creamy delicious cum to devour hungrily. Kay loses a bit more life points and he removes his pants showing off his pink briefs with white waistband. He sees Nistro blush and lick his lips. He attacks Nistro directly which ends the duel and he sits back on the comfy chair to watch his boyfriend strip off the rest of his clothes. 

Nistro removes his shirt and then his pants showing his fiery red boxers trunks which shows his erect cock straining against the cotton underwear. He kneels in front of Nistro removing his boyfriend's underwear and deep thrusting Nistro's cum dripping cock. Nistro moans heavily and keeps repeating, "Oh Daddy, don't stop fuckinh me, please Daddy Kay."Kay has Nistro lay on their bed in their room with his feet up. He puts on a condom then lube and then enters his boyfriend's ass hole fucking Nistro while also stroking Nistro's cock.  
He slides his cock out of Nistro's ass so he can eat his ass as Nistro continues to moan and scream out. Kay lays beside Nistro as they are in the 69 position and they start sucking, licking each other's cocks and eating one another's asses. Kay in his the doggy position as he gets fucked by Nistro doggy style. After having sex with his boyfriend, Kay lay curled up with Nistro's head cushioned on his thighs as he feels a pleasant sensation as Nistro's tongue licks up the dried cum on his flaccid cock. Kay and Nistro take a long relaxing bath together, and then after changing the bedsheets climb into bed naked cuddling and kissing as a ray of moonlight shines through the open window.


End file.
